Father's Pawsteps
by ThumperCat
Summary: [1st book in Countryside Clans series]Wolf is a loner living on a twoleg farm. When he learns his father was a clan cat he goes on a long journy to the clans and becomes Smokepaw of FarmClan. Now everyone expects him to be like his father. His enemys too
1. Author's note and Allegences

**Author's Note:**

** This is my first warriors fanfic, so please, no flames. I like helpfull advice though, and just plain reviews. So please, R&R!**

**All of the cats in FarmClan are cats that I have/had at one point in time. The main character, Wolf/Smokepaw is the best cat I have ever had. His real name was Pipsqueak. He had to leave to join the clans. tear**

**I know this kind of resembles Firestar's life, but I'll try to make it as different as... I want? Just read it. Please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior series and never will. But I _do_ own all of the clans and cats in this story.**

**Allegences**

FARMCLAN

**Leader: Clawstar -- **Huge black and white tom.

**Deputy: Rollheart -- **Black and white tom. Son of Clawstar. **Apprentice - ****Smokepaw**

**Medicine Cat: Autumnleaf -- **Scrawny, calico she-cat with a nasty temper. **Apprentice - Mosspelt **- Black and white she-cat. Daughter of Clawstar

**Warriors: Shellpelt -- **Dark gray and white she-cat. **Apprentice - Snowpaw**

**Patchpelt -- **Gray-striped she-cat. **Apprentice - Leafpaw**

**Pepperfur -- **Gray-striped tom.

**Tigerfoot -- **Light gray-striped tom. **Apprentice - Jaypaw **

**Cinderfur -- **Black fluffy she-cat. **Apprentice - Amberpaw**

**Blueheart -- **Blue-gray tom. **Apprentice - Badgerpaw**

**Nightfur -- **Pure balck she-cat.

**Diamondeyes -- **Black and white speckled she-cat.

**Apprentices: Jaypaw -- **Well built fluffy gray and white tom.

**Snowpaw -- **Black and wite speckle she-cat.

**Amberpaw -- **Ginger she-cat with light white stripes. Has unusual, beautiful amber eyes.

**Badgerpaw -- **White and light gray tom.

**Leafpaw -- **White fuzzy tom with a mix between black and brown on his back.

**Smokepaw -- **Handsome blue-gray tom.

**Queens: Sparrowfeather -- **Fluffy tabby she-cat.

**Elders: Crookedclaw -- **Old black and white tom with a twisted paw.

**Ashface -- **Old whit and ash-black tom.

FORESTCLAN

**Leader: Lionstar -- **Huge orange tom.

**Deputy: Birdfur -- **Blue gray she-cat.

**Medicine Cat: Riverpelt -- **Light brown she-cat.

**Warriors: Whitefoot -- **Black fuzzy tom with white paws.

**Brokenclaw -- **Well built tabby tom with white paws. One is twisted. **Apprentice - Rubypaw**

**Apprentices: Rubypaw -- **Black and white she-cat. Her eyes sparkle.

**Queens: NONE**

**Elders: Fishfur -- **Old gray tom.

CAVECLAN

**Leader: Lionstar -- **Huge orange tom.

**Deputy: Barkfur -- **Black and white tom.

**Medicine Cat: Willowpelt -- **Ancient calico she-cat.

**Warriors: Flameheart -- **Ginger tom.

**Dovefur -- **Big white fluffy she-cat with carmel color on her head. **Apprentice - Berrypaw **

**Smudgepelt -- **Big black and white tom. **Apprentice - Moonpaw**

**Apprentices: Moonpaw -- **Pure black she-cat with white tipped tail.

**Berrypaw -- **Light tortiseshell she-cat with white legs and chest.

**Queens: Starlight -- **Cream colored she-cat.

**Elders: No-ear -- **Old battlescared tom with one ear.

GHOSTCLAN

**Leader: Broadstar -- **Huge orange and white tom.

**Deputy: Clawface -- **Battlescared tabby tom.

**Medicine Cat: Spottedtail --** White she-cat with a black spotted tail.

**Warriors: Darkclaw -- **Dark colored she-cat. **Apprentice - Dovepaw**

**Blackpelt -- **Pure balck tom.

**Apprentices: Dovepaw -- **Beautiful pure white fluffy she-cat.

**Queens: Moonlight -- **Black she-cat with white specks and paws.

**Elders: NONE**

CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS

**Night -- **Pure black tom. A rogue.

**Midnight -- **Pure black she-cat. Smokepaw's mother. Lives in twoleg barn.

**Lichen -- **Old light brown she-cat. Lives in twoleg barn.

**Tiger -- **Big, old, orange tom. Lives in twoleg barn.

**Susie -- **Tabby she-cat. Lives in twoleg barn.

**Nutmeg -- **Young light tabby she-cat. Friend of Smokepaw. Lives in twoleg barn.

**Snaggles -- **Young tabby tom. Friend of Smokepaw. Lives in twoleg barn.

**Pepper -- **Young tabby tom. Friend of Smokepaw. Lives in twoleg barn.

**Misty -- **Young silver she-cat. Smokepaw's sister. Lives in twoleg barn.

**Delila -- **A kitty pet that lives with the twolegs on the farm. White she-cat with some black and carmel on her head.


	2. Prologue

**OK, the prologue is up. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaime: I do not own warriors!**

**Prologue**

It was moonhigh when the tragedy happened.

A black she-cat was sitting on top of the roof of a barn, yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness. A cool breeze ruffled her fur and she shivered. She wished he would come faster. Time was going on without him.

Licking her swollen belly, the black she-cat jumped to the ground skillfully. She sighed as she turned a corner into the the barn where her nest of soft, sweet-smelling hay called to her. All that could be heard was the breathing of the sleeping cats, crickets, and surprisingly the barking of dog.

Turning quickly around, her wide yellow eyes swept the dark ground carefully. The Dog had seen something. And now she saw it too. What she had been waiting for.

Her mate's back was arched and fur was as high as it would go. His skilful eyes never left The Dog. The Dog was looking at him and wagging her tail playfully.

The she-cat started racing to her mate's side to protect him, but he only signaled to stay far back. His eyes were filled with determination, hope, fear, and love. She could tell this was a fight he could not win.

The she-cat wanted to yowl out in agony, but she kept her jaws shut. If she would make the smallest sound, The Dog would hear and come after her next. That would kill not only one precious life. At least two.

The Dog had finally gotten her fill of hopping to and frow and came in for the attack. The she-cat's mate hissed and jumped up on The Dog's back. Hope filled the she-cat's belly, pushing away some of the butterflies.

That hope was demolished seconds later when The Dog had howled in pain and whipped around to attack the black she-cat's mate. The Dog grabbed his leg and started swinging him back in forth, not caring about the painful cries from it's victim. She tossed her kill up into the air and caught it, teeth sinking into the she-cat's stomach.

Finally having enough, The Dog threw him into some brush a way away and walking back to her nest. The balck she-cat ran as fast as she could over to her mate's side. His breathing was uneven and shallow. She looked at his fatal wound and started yowling in loss.

Her mate raised his head weakly and opened his eyes. "Shh, my Moonracer," he whispered. The she-cat fell silent at once. "Don't fret over me. I'm going to a better place."

The she-cat whimpered as tears came to her yellow eyes. "Don't leave me," she begged.

"I'll always be with you," he said. He lowered his big head to the ground again and closed his eyes. Taking a deep staggering breath he continued. "Tell my kits about me. Tell them I will always love them." He took another staggering breath. "I love you, my Moonracer. Good-bye." With that the big tom's staggering breaths ceased.

The she-cat raised her muzzle to the dark sky and yowled in sorrow until she fought for breath. A light turned on in the twoleg nest, but she did not hear the twoleg yelling at her. Did not feel the boot hit her back. The light turned off as she lowered her head to her dead mate's body and closed her eyes.

She did not know how long she layed there in the blood, but was awaken when sharp pains ran through her body. Her kits were calling.

A few minutes later, there was a newborn kit suckeling on the she-cat. She looked at the kit, then at her mate and said, "I will name this kit after you. He will be more than a son to me. I will tell him about you make sure he admires what you have done in your life. He will not go in a path of laziness or cruelty, but in a path of loyalty and courage. I will teach him all of what you have taught me. I will make sure he is the best cat in the forest."

The she-cat licked her cold mate's fur, than the warm newborn kit's body. She could tell this kit would be more than a son. He would not only be special to her, but to the whole forest.


	3. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter. Due to some mistakes, Longstar is supposed to be leader of Caveclan. He is an orange and white tom... Like 3 of the leaders...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

**Chapter 1**

The target was in plain sight. A leaf fell from a breeze and drifted into the outstretched paws of a silver she-cat. A blue gray tom was taking all this in with wide yellow eyes. He shook his hindquarters before he sprang.

Misty looked up to see her brother flying toward her. She squealed as he collided with her with an "oof!" and rolled backwards down a hill, under the zapping fence. Tumbling for a little bit, the tom came up on top, panting.

"Pinned ya," he told his annoyed sister. Her eyes were narrowed at her brother.

"Get off me, Wolf," she told him as she pushed her back claws on his belly to get him off. Wolf tumbled backwards, but soon regained his balance and hopped up on his feet again.

"Oh, come on!" Wolf flicked his tail mischievously. "Let's play!" He batted his sister on the head with a paw. Misty jumped away and started to lick a paw.

"Mom will get mad again if she learns you went under the zapping fence… Again."

"So?" Wolf replied, "What could she do to me? Besides yowling my head off?"

Misty sighed. "Well _I'm_ not going to take that chance." She stood up and started walking up the hill, tail held high.

"Stupid, spoiled sisters," muttered Wolf. He sighed and started to follow his sister up the hill. She was always one to stick to the rules. He never knew why. Life was more fun breaking them.

Reaching the zapping fence and going carefully under it, Wolf reached the barn he and his family lived in. They weren't the only one's who called it their home though. There was also an old, light brown she-cat named Lichen, an old orange tom named Tiger, A she-cat a year younger than his mother named Susie, and her three kittens Snaggles, Pepper, and Nutmeg.

Snaggles, Pepper, and Nutmeg were a few weeks younger then him, but his best friends. Nutmeg was the prettiest of them, and Misty always teased him on how he fancied her. Wolf would always blush and deny it.

He was walking toward the barn when Snaggles and Pepper came out and bounded over to him.

"Hey Wolf!" Snaggles called.

"Want to go scare Delila again?" Pepper finished the sentence for his brother. They had reached him now.

Delila was the twolegs pet. She was a white she-cat with some color on her head. She never went outside much. Everytime she did, Him, Snaggles, and Pepper would be there hissing playfully at her. Delila would hiss in return and go scurrying back into the house. It was quite amusing.

Besides Delila, the twolegs also had dogs.

There was a little pack of dogs living on the farm. The leader of them was the worst. A big female rotwiller titled simply, The Dog. She had about three other Dobermin followers, not named, who would spring at The Dog's command. Wolf's mom was always terrified of them, more than even old scaredy-cat Lichen. Wolf never knew why.

Wolf was feeling tired, so he didn't go with his two buddies. "Not now," he told them. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Suit yourself," Snaggles said. Him and his brother started running toward the house. Wolf walked into the barn, soon hearing a hiss and the bang of a twoleg door.

Jumping into a wheelbarrel full of hay, he snuggled down in it, putting his tail over his nose, and fell asleep.

It was dark. Even the twoleg nest. Nobody was in sight, not even The Dog's pack. Wolf looked around.

"Mom?" he called.

No answer.

"Misty? Snaggles? Pepper?"

Nothing.

Wolf was starting to get scared now. Where was everyone? Why was he alone? Suddenly a mist started coming toward him. Getting closer, Wolf saw it wasn't a mist at all, but a cat. A cat that looked exactly like him… Only older.

The cat sat down opposite of him, and Wolf followed in suit. The cat opened his mouth and spoke in a deep voice.

"Wolf," he said, "Whatch out for a creature that has no soul."

Wolf was puzzled. A creature with no soul? How could that be? And how did this strange cat know his name?

The cat spoke again. "When it attacks, start a new beginning. Prove yourself."

Wolf opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Now everything was starting to fade around him. The barn, the trees, even the cat. Wolf was soon alone in black nothingness. He looked around him and mewed, "No! Wait! What sould I do?" There was nothing to reply to him.

"Come back," he whispered. The cat seemed familer to him, even though Wolf was sure he never saw him in his life. There was nothing to do then just wait in the blackness.


	4. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. I do not know what else to say.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own warriors.

Wolf awoke in the wheelbarrel he fell asleep in. It was around midnight, he could see. He could hear the soft breathing of the cats around him and the light snoring of Snaggles. He layed his head back on his paws and thought about his wierd dream. What kind of creature had no soul? Even The Dog had a soul… And how can you go back to the beginning of your life? That didn't make any sense at all.

This wasn't getting him anywhere. Standing up and arching his back, he jumped out of the wheelbarrel and walked outside.

Wolf walked around to the back of the barn and jumped up on a rock he called his highrock. His mom had tolled him about clans of cats that lived in the forest. He knew that they followed a set of rules and had positions in the clan. He also knew that there was an object in the clearing where they lived that they had meetings on. Sometimes Misty, Pepper, Snaggles, Nutmeg, and himself would play by the rock like the clans. He was always the leader, of course.

Wolf layed down on his highrock and waited for morning to come. He soon fell asleep again.

Morning came soon enough and was awaken by sunlight glowing on the rock. Before Wolf opened his eyes, he was pounced on by Snaggles.

"Wake up, sleepy paws!" he mewed.

"Get off!" Wolf mewed playfully. He pushed him off and hopped down to the ground.

"So, what are we going to do?" Snaggles asked. "Adventure in the forest? Catch a bird? Scare Delila half to death for the millionth time?"

Wolf shrugged. He looked down and rubbed a blue paw across the dirt, his mind on the dream, "Snaggles, do you know anything about dreams?" He asked his friend, still looking at the ground.

Snaggles cocked his head and gave him a puzzled look. "No. Why?"

"No reason," He looked up, "I got to go talk to someone. I'll be back." He headed into the barn in search of his mom, and found her grooming herself and talking to Susie.

"Hey mom?" he mewed when he walked over to her.

"Yes dear?" she asked her kit, putting her paw back on the floor.

"Can I tell you a dream I had last night?"

"Shoot."

When Wolf was finished, his mom just stared at him. Wolf began feeling uneasy.

"It's time," Midnight murmered softly.

* * *

"Before you two were born," Midnight told Wolf and Misty in the hayloff of the barn. She had told him to find his sister and get her. He had obeyed and brought Misty there without her liking. "I lived here only with Tiger and Lichen. Susie had not come yet. They were like a mother and father to me."

Wolf snorted. Like they could be mother and fatherly.

"There was this one cat from the clans who stumbled upon the farm. His name was Wolfheart. He looked exactly like you," she murmered at Wolf. "He was the best tom there ever was."

"So he was our father? About time you told us," Misty grumbled, "And so you lived happily ever after until he decided to go back to the clans." She began to walk away.

"No, Misty," Midnight said sternly, "It didn't happen like that at all." She took a breath and continued. "The night I had you, he came. I didn't see him until The Dog did." She was whispering now. Even Misty had her full attention.

"The Dog got ahold of Wolfheart, and… k-killed him," her voice broke. Wolf could feel the hatred building up in him. How could such a creature do this? He jumped to his little paws.

"Why didn't you do something?" he practically yelled, "Why didn't you avenge his death?"

Midnight raised her head to look in her sons yellow eyes. "What could I do?" she asked him, "I'm just a barn cat. She's a… well, dog."

Wolf growled in his throat. "Well I would have done something," he muttered.

"No," Midnight said, "Not if you were in that position." He did not answer.

"A few minutes after, I gave birth to you Wolf," she continued, "I named him after you. I have tought you fighting skills. I have told you-you both, really-about the clans. I have fulfilled most of my promise." she paused. Wolf remembered about his mom taking him in the woods once a day and teaching him hunting moves. Hunting moves. So he thought at the time.

"But I never told you about him. Not until now. You're special, Wolf," she paused again. Misty's eyes were furious that Midnight had called her brother special and not her. "Your father always did want a kit to go with him. Into the clan life. We planned that the first born would go with him. We didn't know that that would happen."

_Start a new beginning. Prove yourself._ He felt a sudden jolt as he relized what the saying ment. It now kept repeating over and over in his head.

"So… I… have to…" Wolf was lost. He didn't believe what he just heard. Him? Going into the clans? They wouldn't accept him!

"Join the clan your father was from," Midnight finished his sentence, "Please Wolf. For your father."

_Start a new beginning. Prove Yourself._

Without knowing it, he started to sway where he was sitting. "L-let me think," he said. He got up, jumped out of the hayloft, and jumped onto his rock.

_Start a new beginning Prove yourself._

No more playing clans. It was the real thing from now on. Wolf suddenly knew what dead meat felt like.


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I ran out of prewritten chapters, and I have been lazy. :P Tuesday was my b-day, so I wasn't on then. Well, here's ch. 3.**

**Disclaimer: No, I will never own warriors.**

**Chapter 3**

Wolf didn't know how long he layed there, looking out at the clouds floating by. He could not believe what he had to do now. What his mother wanted him to do. He'll have to find a new life in the clans. Prove to them that he's loyal. It seemed impossible.

Why would he have to do this anyway? It was all because Midnight wanted hm to do it. He never knew his father. Wolf sighed. As much as he told himself this, he… wanted to do it. For his unknown father. It was a strange world.

He rolled over onto his paws. He would leave tomorrow. That would give him enough time to think about what he had to do, and enough time to say good-bye to everyone. Even Nutmeg.

Snaggles padded over to the rock looking deeply annoyed. He jumped up beside Wolf and began washing his tabby pelt roughly.

Minutes passed before Wolf couldn't take it anymore. "What?" He practicly yelled at his best friend. Snaggles jumped to his feet in shock, with his ears flat on his head.

"Well I _was_ going to ask you if you're ready to roam around in the forest today with me, Pepper, and Nutmeg." He sounded irritated, but emphasized Nutmeg's name. "But since you seem to be moping about today for some reason, I don't know anymore."

"Fine, I'll come with you," Wolf muttered, "Sorry."

Perking up his ears, Snaggles jumped off the rock and started running for the forest, calling over his shoulder as he went, "Great! Meet me over there!"

Sixteen paws trampled the leaves down into the wet ground. A light tabby she-cat stood on her hind legs to take in the smells of the forest.

"I don't think we've ever came this far," Nutmeg muttered as she fell back onto all fours and twitching her ears in a worried way, "Should we turn back?"

"Ah, come on, Nut," Pepper said, "You have no sense of adventure at all. It'll be fun!"

"Yeah," Wolf joined in, "What are you scared of? Something coming out of the shadows and attacking you?" He hunched down in a stalking sort of way. Snaggles played along and jumped on her from behind, making Nutmeg jump several feet in the air. All of the toms started laugh and walked on. Nutmeg followed more slowly. Wolf could just hear her say, "Stupid toms."

The four cats walked on and about an hour later, even Wolf was getting a little nervous. Like Nutmeg had said, they had never been to this part of the forest before. This time Snaggles sniffed the air.

"Maybe we should go back now," he muttered.

Just after Snaggles got done talking, Wolf heard the bushes russtle. Nutmeg gasped and jumped over to Wolf's side. Snaggles and Pepper's eyes were wide. Wolf knew his must be too.

Out of the bushes stepped three full-grown cats and one that looked a little older than them. There was a huge tabby tom, a black and white tom not much smaller, a blue-gray she-cat like his sister, and a black and white she-cat. The black and white she-cat was their age.

The tabby tom spoke first snarling at them, "What are you-" he sniffed, "-loner kit's doing on ForestClan territory?"

"Please," whimpered Snaggles, "Don't hurt us. We were just playing."

"Yeah, how were we to know this was clan territory?" Wolf agreed with his friend. Was this the clan his father was from?

"Brokenclaw, don't be so mean to them. They're only kits." the blue-gray she-cat said. Brokenclaw only snorted.

"We should take them to Longstar, Birdfur." he told the she-cat.

"That won't be necessary," Birdfur told him, "I will tell him of this though." She turned to the loners, "You weren't planning on doing anything… nasty. Were you?" The tone of her voice doubted that they did.

"No," Wolf mewed when none of his friends spoke up, "We were just roaming around and got lost." He stedied himself. Nutmeg was leaning on him so much that he had a hard time not falling over right there.

Birdfur turned back to Brokenclaw, "See? Four kits aren't going to do anything Brokenclaw. You should know that. They're probably from that twoleg farm not far away."

"Yes," Pepper's voice was high-pitched with fear, "Can we leave now?"

"What do you think Whitefoot?" Birdfur turned to give ask the black and white tom's opinion.

At first, he didn't say anything. He just stared at the four kits intensly. No- he was staring just at Wolf. Wolf flattened his ears and shrank back from the strange cat's stare.

"Let them go," he finaly broke his gaze. "They are just kits. They probably don't even know how to hunt yet." At that he turned away and started to walk the other direction. Birdfur turned back to them.

"You may go, little ones," she told them, "But I wouldn't advise coming back this far too soon. You never know what cat you'll run into." She gave Brokenclaw a stare and then started walking after Whitefoot. Brokenclaw glared at the four of them before following, flicking his tail to the younger cat to come along.

Once the four clan cats were out of sight, Snaggles let out a sigh of relief.

"We ould have gotten our ears clawed off!" he gasped. "Mom told me of clan cats. She said they're ruthless! Just waiting for an inocent cat to come by to attack!"

"Ruthless, eh?" Pepper said, crouching down into a springing position. "I'd like to see you tell that Brokenclaw that!" With that, he pounced on his brother. Snaggles squealed and started running back up the path.

Nutmeg shook her head at her brothers. "Toms," she mewed again. Wolf smiled humorlessly. Once he was in the clans, would they still think that about him? He hoped that they could still be friends.

He stopped, remembering what he wanted to do before the day ended. "Nutmeg," he mewed.

Nutmeg stopped too and licked her chest fur. "Yeah?"

"I… I'm leaving."

Nutmeg stopped licking herself, tongue halfway out of her mouth, eyes wide. "What? Why?"

Wolf sighed. He repeated the story his mother had told him just that morning. Was it really just this morning? It felt like a season ago. Nutmeg just stared at him in shocked horror. Wolf lowered his head when he was done.

"You sure you want to do this?" she asked somewhat hopefully. Wolf looked at her and nodded once.

"I see," she mewed, the last shred of hope in her voice gone. She placed her tail over his. "I'll miss you, Wolf," she whispered. "Be safe."

Wolf watched her get up and follow the path her brothers took to home, her tail drooped. A deep pit filled his stomach. By doing this he was losing more friends then gaining them. With a heavy heart, he set out after her for the last time.

**Ahh, love is sweet. Poor Wolf. Poor Nutmeg...**

**R&R**

**Smokestar**


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. I got stuck at one point of this and didn't get it done till now. I think it's the shortest one so far. And saddest.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't even own one blade of grass in warriors.**

It was a bright morning.

The sun was just coming up when Wolf awoke. He looked up in the sky. There were clouds farther away. They would probably get there by noon. That would make traveling difficult.

He got to his paws and stretched his muscles. Looking over to where Nutmeg slept, he felt a pang of guilt. Again the thought came to him. He didn't have to leave. He didn't have to leave all of this behind. His home, his friends, his family, his love…

No. He was doing this for his father. He would not let him down.

Picking himself up and jumping out of the wheelbarrel, he padded over to Snaggles. He had just lifted a paw to wake him, when a terribly loud bang erupted from the other side of the barn.

All of the cats in the barn jumped awake, all of their eyes wide and glitering. There were heavy footsteps coming around the corner. A twoleg stepped into the barn holding some kind of stick. Hissing rang out from the barn. Susie bolted out the door flicking her tail for her kittens to follow. Only Pepper must have seen her.

The twoleg raised his stick and another thunderous boom rang out from it. Every creature-including the mice-ran out of the barn. Wolf just caught the sight of Tiger falling, blood spreading in a pool around him fast, making his orange fur a darker color of red.

The bright shine of the sun looked like a bloody red dot in the sky. Midnight was taking a head count outside. The only cats missing were Tiger, Lichen… and Nutmeg.

Susie was frantic. She ran back and forth, yowling something that no one could make out. Midnight was trying to comfort her, but wasn't getting anywhere.

Almost unconscincly, Wolf slowly walked back the way he came. Snaggles caught up with him.

"What are you doing?" he hissed in a scared voice.

"Going to find your sister," Wolf said, but did not hear his own words. His ears were ringing too much.

"Are you nuts!?"

He did not reply. Walking around the barn and not seeing any twoleg, he hurried over to where he saw a tabby shape huddled on the ground. She looked up when she saw him.

"Wolf," she squeaked. Nutmeg looked like she was going to say something else, but changed her words to, "Watch out!"

Turning his head, Wolf saw the twoleg, appearing to be hiding and not doing a good job of it, another boom thundered out of the stick right athim.

Watch out for a creature with no soul.

The twoleg stick. It wasn't alive from what Wolf could see.

When it attacks, start a new beginning. Prove yourself.

It all made sense now. Now when it was too late.

Wolf stood his ground and closed his eyes waiting for the pain of dieing to begin. But it never came. A cat cried out in pain, but it wasn't his own meow. He felt wetness at his paws.

Opening his eyes, his heart almost stopped.

Laying in front of him in a pool of blood, was Nutmeg. It was her blood that he felt around his paws. She was writhering uncontrollably on the ground, loud yowls of pain escaping her lips time to time.

Wolf couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. He only noticed the twoleg take aim again and managed to get into the bushes before the stick could kill _him_.

Once it was gone, he practicly ran out of the bushes by Nutmeg's side.

"Wolf," she painfully mewed, her breath coming in short gasps. Wolf leaned closer to hear her words.

"Yes?" he murmered.

"Join the clans," she now had her eyes closed, "You deserve something better then living here your whole life."

"Yes Nutmeg," he bowed his head, "I will," Nothing was going to stop him now. Even if a bear blocked his path, he would find someway around it or die fighting.

"Wolf?" she mewed again.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

This took him by happy surprise. "I love you too, Nutmeg," he whispered, his voice cracking with grief.

Nutmeg smiled a faint smile and then took her last breath, her face full with peacefulness. Wolf raised his head and yowled out to the sky. The clouds overhead must have come sooner then he thought they would, because a light drizzle was coming down now, soaking Wolf's fur. Why did she have to go? The only one that he ever loved beside his family was gone now. Never to come back.

His voice was hoarse when he looked back into the tabby she-cat's clouded eyes. He gently closed them and layed his head on her stiffening flank. He knew he should find Susie or someone and tell them the news, but he wanted to spend every last minute with her. With her body at least.

It had been at least half an hour he laied there and he must have fallen asleep. He was awaken by a paw proding him. Looking up with sleepy eyes he saw Midnight standing over him. "It's time we bury her," she meowed.

- - - - - - -

Nutmeg was laid to rest in the woods by a huge oak tree where The Dog and twolegs couldn't reach her. The rain had stopped after she was in the earth. Now everyone else had left her grave except him. It was dark now, the moonlight just shone bright enough to light up the freshly dug up earth of three graves; Lichen and Tiger were buryed beside her.

A light breeze ruffled Wolf's blue fur. Nutmeg's scent seemed to hover in the air around him, and he seemed to feel someone by him, but no one was there. "Nutmeg?" he croaked, feling like a mouse-brain.

He thought he felt a warm pelt push up against his own.

"I'm sorry," he mewed, "If I would have stood in front of you and taken that… thing, then you would be here right now."

A soft purr of amusement seemed to blow in the breeze. Nutmeg's don't-be-silly purr. He sighed. He had let his mind loose and now it was playing tricks on him.

He thought he felt a a cat lick him between the ears, and then he was alone again. He sighed and started walking slowly to the barn again, his tail making a path in the dirt. Tomorrow he was sure to leave. There were too many bad memories here to stay.

- - - - - - -

As Wolf walked into the barn, Snaggles glared at him from a corner. He did not know why and didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

The hay seemed like a comfort as he laid down yet he couldn't get to sleep. The night seemed to drag on forever until he finally closed his eyes. The rest of the night was filled of dark dreams, of twolegs and their sticks, of blood, and Nutmeg.

Aww… Poor Nutmeg… I really liked her. All well. She had to go. R&R

- Smokestar


	7. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait. I haven't been on much. I finally got chapter 5 done though!

Disclaimer: NO! I do not own warriors!

Chapter 5

Morning came to fast. When Wolf awoke the sun was almost at the top of the sky. A late start. That's just what he needed.

He got up drowsily and hoped down to the floor. His heart was still filled with sorrow for Nutmeg, but not too overpowering like the day before. He would visit her grave on the way out. _Oh Nutmeg, _he thought,

Her scent washed over him again and he savored the moment for a while. Thought of his journey overwhelmed his mind again and decided it was time to say good-bye.

Midnight was the hardest one to say good-bye too. She just licked his him in between the ears and said, "Take care."

Susie, Pepper, and Misty were sad that he was leaving too. Misty didn't say anything; her spoiled-ness seemed to vanish for a minute.

That was it except for Snaggles.

Snaggles was out in the hayloft, watching a butterfly fly by. As Wolf climbed up he didn't turn his head. Nervousness crept into his belly like hunger pains. What was wrong with him? Snaggles hadn't said boo to him for a day!

"Snaggles?" he asked hesitantly.

"What do you want?" his voice was almost a hiss.

He was surprised at the venom in his voice, but kept going, "I'm leaving for the clans today."

"Mouse-brained fool," was all he answered and jumped down from the hayloft. Wolf watched him through a puzzled expression land neatly on the ground and walk away. He would have to find out later why he was so mad at him. If there was a later.

Jumping down from the hayloft himself, Wolf made his way into the forest. He only looked back at his home once before walking away to his new life.

- - - - - - -

The forest was not an easy thing to travel through.

It had been several weeks since Wolf sent out on his journey. Over that period of time it had rained, making everything drip and the ground soggy beneath his paws, been scorching hot, and dry as a bone. The trees always twisted in front of him, making his path confusing and impossible to memorize. When it had rained, there was at least prey. Now in the heat of the sun made everything dry. All the prey was cool inside their dens, and Wolf wasn't that much of an experienced hunter.

He stumbled through the forest, turning at every tree that got in his path, and before he knew it he was standing on rock. Lifting his head to look around, Wolf saw that he was standing in front of three large caves. A scent wafted at him from inside the caves that he had never smelled before. It had been a long time since he had caught anything, and now the smell was too tempting to ignore. Taking a step inside the cool cave, he followed the smell until he came to a dark room. Sniffing around curiously, Wolf lifted a paw.

And stepped on something rough and alive.

With a ferocious hiss, the thing striked at him with a long slender head. Barely dodging the thing's attack, Wolf decided to get out of there. Taking a step backward he ran into another long, hissing, thing. He let out a yowl that echoed in the cave and darted to the exit. He met up with a solid wall.

Letting out a mew of alarm, he ran the opposite direction. Now a the cave was filled with the long bodies. He saw them slithering across the stone like live rope that was in the twoleg barn. Finding the opposite wall, he wailed again and ran into a fury body. Knocking it over, he realized that it was another cat. Flicking her tail to follow him, the she-cat led him back through the tunnel and out into bright sunlight again.

Wolf ran as far away from the caves as he could, and only stopped when he was a few fox-lengths away. Stopping to catch his breath, the she-cat padded over to him and sat down. She began to lick he paw and brush it over her black ears.

"Thanks," mewed Wolf after a bit of silence. He opened his mouth to taste the air. He remembered back to that day before the twoleg came with the stick. Him, Snaggles, Pepper, and Nutmeg-just thinking about her still hurt him-had ran into ForestClan cats. This cat that had rescued him smelled of those cats too. That was great. He was probably on ForestClan territory. Again.

"No problem," the she-cat replied not looking up from her washing. She bent over to lick her white chest. "I'm trained to get away from Rattlers."

"Rattlers?" Wolf asked, "Is that what them things were?"

"Rattlers, Rattlesnakes, they're all the same." She stopped washing and looked up, "I'm Rubypaw, by the way. Rubypaw of ForestClan."

"Wolf," Wolf said, "I'm a loner." When he saw the look in her eyes, he quickly added, "But I'm making a journey to…" At this moment he realized that he left without knowing what clan his father used to be in. Panic hit him and his eyes must have gotten wide, because Rubypaw asked, "What's wrong?"

Snapping back to reality, he asked the she-cat, "Did you have a cat in ForestClan named Wolfheart?"

"Wolfheart? I don't think so…" she trailed off in thought, her ears tweaked in a way, "No, I can't remember any cat named Wolfheart in my clan. I have heard of one though. Why do you ask?"

"He was my father," Wolf explained, "I need to go to the same clan he was in. The only problem is, I don't know what clan it is. How many clans are in the forest?"

"Four," Rubypaw said, "ForestClan, FarmClan, CaveClan, and GhostClan. I'm of ForestClan of course. I know some cats in other clans though."

"Do you know what clan Wolfheart was in?"

She thought for a little bit. "It might have been FarmClan… or CaveClan. I don't think he was in GhostClan."

"Thanks again," he mewed, "I've got to get going though. I hope I see you again."

"Oh, if you find your clan you will," she said, "We have gatherings every moon."

"Gatherings?"

Rubypaw opened her muzzle to answer, but at that moment Wolf heard a voice calling.

"Rubypaw! Rubypaw!"

Rubypaw turned, "Coming!," she yowled. Turning back to Wolf she said, "I got to go. Brokenclaw's calling." Wolf shuddered and thought how bad it would have to be to have him as a mentor. She came up to him and licked him between the ears and said, "I hope you make it, Wolf. I'll look out for you at the next gathering." At that, she turned and ran over into the trees, only a black and white pelt was visible. Wolf sighed. At least he had made one friend on this journey. Getting up, he headed on.

- - - - - - -

Wolf lost count of days after that. He trekked through the forest hardly aware of anything. There seemed to be some kind of drought, because everywhere he looked, there was no sign of water or prey.

Stumbling out of the forest, he came out onto open grass. He was in a field like the ones back home. He didn't have enough energy to lope over the tall grass, so he just walked on like usual. After a while he rounded a hill, exhausted, and looked at what he saw and didn't like it. Straight ahead of him was a barn. He must have come in a complete circle! Letting out a wail of pity for himself, Wolf laid in the tall grass, hoping to never get up again. He had failed his father's prophecy. Now what was he going to do?

Lying in the grass with the sun beating on him, he could imagine that none of this had even happened. His thirst and hunger started dying away. All he was left with was a sence of peace. Up ahead he could see a huge cat that looked like himself walking toward him.

"Wolf, get up," the cat commanded. Why did he have to get up when he was so peaceful here?

All of a sudden, a black and white cat burst right beside Wolfheart and made him disappear. The cat came up beside him panting and called over to someone. "Patchpelt! Blueheart! Tigerfoot! Get over here! I found a cat!"

The next thing Wolf knew he was picked up by the scruff of his neck by the black and white tom, and being carried off. Feeling like he was loping through a field , he gratefully fainted.

Yay! He finally found a clan! R&R

Smokestar


	8. Chapter 6

OK, first of all, yes I know this is a VERY long chapter. How i had it before, it was like 4 pages on microsoft word, so don't complain. This is half. Chapter 7 obviously will be the next half and will come pretty soon.

Chapter 6

"What's wrong with him?"

"Is he going to be all right?"

"What was he doing on our territory?"

"Silence you mouse-brains! I think he's coming to."

Wolf lifted his head to a series of voices at once. A strong wang filled his nostrils as his senses came back. The strong smell was overwhelmed by another one; Clan cats.

Lifting his head so quickly it made him dizzy, Wolf opened his eyes and looked around him. He was inside some kind of… building. He didn't expect that clan cats would be in buildings, but here he was. There were wooden steps like twolegs had, overhead him and rock-like structure around him. The were beds of moss around him too, like the one he was on, and a twoleg storing structure on one end of the wall. This was filled with all sort of roots, plants, and other herbs. Thee was a door on one side of the rock, and looking up, a wooden fence overhead him blocking off the drop. From the top he could hear muffled squeals of kits.

There were cats all around him, all of different sizes and colors, and they all took a step back when he raised his head so quickly. He followed his the wang over to an old calico she-cat sitting a little way away glaring at the other cats. Boy did she _smell!_

He looked at the other cats. There were about five of them there looking at him. Three of them looked about his age, and one was the cat that picked him up. There was a huge cat there too, and one that had blue fur like his own.

A gray and white cat that was about his age, came up to him and walked around the moss bed apparently looking him over. Finally he stopped and sat down in front of him, smirking.

"So," he said to the other cats, "What are we going to do with the loner? Run him out?"

Wolf felt his ears flatten. Him instincts told him to attack this cat now, but his common sense made him stay put. It wouldn't be wise to attack a clan cat.

"Stop it, Badgerpaw," the blue cat told him, "Were not going to run him out." He turned to the cat that carried him out of the field, "Right?"

"That's Clawstar's say," the black and white cat said. "Meanwhile Blueheart, you, Pepperfur, Tigerfoot, and Shellpelt can start a patrol." He looked down at the cat named Badgerpaw, "Take this annoying rascal with you."

Blueheart dipped his head and headed up the wooden twoleg steps. Badgerpaw gave one last smirk at Wolf and headed up after the blue cat. The black and white one looked at the smelly cat, "I'm going to talk to Clawstar. We'll know what to do with him pretty soon… Hopefully."

The calico dipped her head like Blueheart had and rasped, "Good. And maybe you'll speak sense into your father's brain and hopefully he'll realize that we need all the warriors we can get. I don't trust GhostClan right now. Yesterday we caught one of their own deputy dragging a rabbit into their territory."

"Yes, I know Autumnleaf," he glanced at Wolf worridly.

Autumnleaf must have seen it because she snapped at him, "Oh, don't you worry about the kit. He won't repeat anything, and if he did, why would we care?"

The tom opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but thought better of it and headed up the steps, flicking his tail for the other two, a fluffy gray and white tom, and a ginger one, to follow. Another black and white cat passed him, carrying leaves in her mouth. She touched noses to the other cat and continued down the steps.

"I got the catnip, Autumnleaf," she said and looked at Wolf, "So this is the cat that everyone has been talking about."

Autumnleaf let out a purr, "Thank you, Mosspelt, and yes, this is the cat."

Mosspelt put the catnip in the twoleg storing structure and jumped back down. "What has Clawstar said about him? He looks about apprentice age by now."

Wolf sighed and lowered his head. He hated how these cats just talked about him like he wasn't there. He felt better now, and he had the urge to get up and run out of this place. But what if this was the clan Wolfheart was part of? He couldn't leave now.

Autumnleaf sighed. "No, Clawstar has not said anything. Your brother is in his den now talking sense to him. Now why don't you take these cobwebs and poppy seeds to Crookedclaw. He has some cracked paw pads and their bleeding quite badly."

"Yes, Autumnleaf," Mosspelt went back into the herb storage, picked out cobwebs and seeds and went back up the steps.

The calico cat turned back to him. "Get some rest," she meowed.

Closing his eyes, Wolf could only think of the worst case scenario's that the clan would do to him.

- - - - - - -

Something nudged him, and Wolf opened his eyes to see the same black and white tom. "Get up," he said, "Clawstar wants to see you."

Wolf got up stiffly and stretched before following the black and white cat up the steps. The top of the building had invisible sheets of wall that twolegs looked out of and a long space out to the right where a small tabby cat came skidding across. His eyes widend when he saw Wolf.

"Wow!" he squeaked, "This is the loner! I wanted to come down look at him, but mommy wouldn't let me! She said I would brake my neck if I fell through the steps and-"

"And she was right," Wolf's leader finished. He looked up when he heard someone call "Bearkit!"

The kit drooped his ears. "Do I have to go back, Rollheart? I could follow you!"

"Go back," the cat-finally he had learned whose name was Rollheart-mewed and nudged Bearkit. "Your mom is calling." Without another word in edgewise, he jumped up on another pair of steps and looked up to the twoleg-looking-glass. The invisible part was just on the top. "Up here," he called, "Through the Solid Water."

So that's what they called it. Wolf shook his head and followed Rollheart on the ledge and through the Solid Water. Rollheart looked surprised that he made the jump to the ledge, and went down a log to the ground. 

The leaders den turned out to be a hollowed out tree (that was amazingly still standing). Clawstar turned out to be a huge form of Rollheart with different markings. He looked up when they came in.

"So this is the loner," Clawstar said. Wolf sighed. Was that all these cats could say?

Without waiting for an answer, he stared at Wolf for a long time, then finally said, "Attack me."

Wolf cocked his head, "Excuse me?" he said in a low voice.

"You heard me," the huge cat replied. "Attack me."

Shrugging it off, Wolf bunched up his muscles and sprang. Clawstar did not put up an unsheathed paw to kill him, just let him tackle him. Coliding with the leader, the made him fall over and roll on the ground. Wolf climed off him and looked at Rollheart. His eyes told him that he was impressed.

Clawstar got back up. "Very good," he praised, "Usually loners your age can't knock me over." he turned to Rollheart, "I say we make him an apprentice."

**Wow! An apprentice! I'll update as soon as I can. R&R!**

**- Smokestar**


	9. Chapter 7

Well here's chapter 7. I told you it wouldn't take that long.

Chapter 7

Rollheart stood shocked, "But Clawstar-"

"But nothing. GhostClan is planning something, I can feel it in my bones. We need all the warriors we can get these days."

Rollheart dipped his head and meowed, "Who will be his mentor?"

Clawstar thought a little bit and then answered, "You."

Shocked even more if that were possible, Clawstar turned back to Wolf. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Wolf"

"Wolf," he said, "Tell me about where you came from."

Hesitently at first, Wolf told him about the farm and his family and friends. When he got into it a little more he told him about the prophecy and the twoleg stick, and Nutmeg. When he got finished, Clawstar had bowed his head. "Wolfheart," he murmered, "he was a good warrior. A good deputy."Without another word, Clawstar walked out of the den, flicking his tail for the rest to follow.

He walked over to a patch of rock and some steps carved out of it by twolegs. Sitting on the first step, he signaled to Wolf to sit on the one below it. Rollheart took his place on the right side of Clawstar.

Once they were settled, Clawstar called out in a loud voice, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here, beneath the steps for a clan meeting!"

At once, cats began streaming in the clearing below from every direction. Murmers went through the crowd as Autumnleaf took their seats on the left side of Clawstar.

Clawstar broke the murmurings by saying, "You have all probably heard of Wolf by now. He indeed comes from a twoleg farm, more than likely on the other side of ForestClan." From there he launched into Wolf's story. He felt very exposed on the front step in front of everyone and shrank back a little, hoping to disappear. There was silence after the story, but Clawstar continued.

"He seems to be a very good fighter, despite his heritage. For that reason, I think he should be made an apprentice."

There was a short gasp from what Wolf guessed was the apprentices, but Clawstar ignored it.

"Today we gather together to name one new apprentice," Clawstar yowled the starting of the apprentice ceremony. There were a few hisses from the clan. "Wolf, from this day forward until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Smokepaw."

Smokepaw thought. It had a nice ring to it. He perked up his ears with knew excitement. 

Clawstar turned his head to where Rollheart was sitting. "Rollheart," he continued, "You are ready for another apprentice. I expect you to pass on everything I taught you to this young apprentice and share with him the skills you learne from me."

Rollheart jumped on the bottom step where Smokepaw was sitting. He lowered his head to touch Smokepaw's nose.

No cat said anything or moved. There was dead silence in the clearing as the clan stared up at him with huge, confused eyes. Smokepaw hung his head. He knew this would happen, no one would accept him in the clan.

The silence was broken by a mew from somewhere in the back.

"Smokepaw! Smokepaw! Smokepaw!"

Smokepaw looked up and to his surprise, the cat, Badgerpaw, who had smirked at him earlier was starting a chant for his name. Pretty soon, another apprentice, a ginger one, started too. Beside him Rollheart joined in and a long-haired black warrior from the crowd. Pretty soon the whole clan joined in in the chant, except for a few cats who had their ears lowered and didn't look too happy.

Rollheart nudged him to jump down, and when he hit the ground, he could feel the stares from the clan just burning into him. Keeping his head held up, he walked over to where the other apprentices stood. Badgerpaw bounded up to him to Smokepaw's surprise. This was the cat who wanted to run him out!

"Hey Smokepaw!" he mewed. Giving his ear swipe with a sheathed paw, he finished, "Now I'm not the newest apprentice any more!"

"Just the stupidest," an apprentice who had long, smoky black and white hair said.

Badgerpaw jumped around and hissed at the other apprentice, "Shut-up fox dung!" he spat, "At least _I _have a cooler name then you do!" A black and white speckled she-cat giggled. Smokepaw couldn't help smiling.

The older cat let out a _mrrow _of amusement. "How could _Badger_paw ever compare to a name like _Jay_paw?"

Badgerpaw sniffed, "Badgers could take out a Blue Jay with one swat of their paw."

"Blue jay's would flog Badgers. Besides," Jaypaw held his head high, "I'm going to be a warrior before you, so it really doesn't matter."

Badgerpaw growled at him until a tabby tom came over to the group. "Jaypaw," he meowed, "Were going on a hunting patrol. Find Pepperfur and get him over here too."

Jaypaw dipped his head, "Yes Tigerfoot," to Badgerpaw he hissed, "Mouse-brain," and walked away to another tabby tom.

"Bee-head!" Badgerpaw hissed back.

Tigerfoot shook his head and muttered something like, "apprentices" and turned to Smoepaw to study him for a little bit. After a while, he said, "Congradulations Smokepaw. Were glad to have you in FarmClan."

Smokepaw felt some relief wash over him. "Thank you… Tigerfoot," he remembered the tabby's name.

Tigerfoot smiled and walked away toward the camp entrance.

Badgerpaw glared after Jaypaw. "Mouse-brained idiot," he muttered. Turning back to Smokepaw, he mewed, "Anyway, as you might have known, I'm Badgerpaw, that fox-dung, mouse-brained idiot over there is Jaypaw," he turned to the black and white speckeled she-cat, "that's Snowpaw," flicking his tail to a fuzzy black and brown tom he said, "that's Leafpaw, and," turning to the ginger she-cat, "that's Amberpaw."

Amberpaw looked at Leafpaw and Snowpaw and then back to Smokepaw. "Welcome to FarmClan," she mewed. Snowpaw and Leafpaw muttered the same.

Smokepaw nodded to the three of them and looked at Badgerpaw with a glimmer in his eye, "Still going to run me out?" he teased.

Badgerpaw flattened one ear and batted his ear again, "Yeah right," he said, "Clawstar would kill me. Besides, I said that before you became a member. Why would I want to chase you off now?"

Smokepaw felt warmth surge through him for the first time he since he had came here. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all with at least one friend in the clan.

"You'll still never beat me," Badgerpaw's tongue went on, " One day, I'll be clan leader!"

Smokepaw snorted. "The only thing you'll be leader of is ICannotHoldMyTongeClan!" He dodged a blow to the ear by a sheathed paw.

"Very funny," he sniffed, "I have a way with words."

Smokepaw was about going to reply when Rollheart and Blueheart padded up to them. "We're going to patrol the borders," Rollheart said, "We'll start at the barns and cross the thunderpath."

"All right!," Badgerpaw dashed off to the side of his mentor and immediately started asking questions. "Do you think one of those GhostClan cats have snuck onto our territory again? I bet they have. And have stolen prey. When is the gathering again? It's been a long time scince we had one. I bet it's either tonight or tomorrow. I-"

Smokepaw shook his head and padded after his mentor out of the clearing and around the old twoleg nest. Looking out over the green hills, his breath got caught in his throat. He knew there was a lot to the world, but back at the farm, the ground was flat. The land here was broad and hilly, so you could see the old farmland for thousands of fox-lengths. A field stretched out in front of them, and to the right he could see three old barns clustered together. Those were the one's he saw when he had came here. To his embaressment, he thought that the barn in the front-made out of a red rock structure-was the one he had left behind. Now he realized it was a total different barn.

Soon a black, long-haired she-cat came up with Amberpaw, and sat down by Rollheart. "I'm ready," she said.

"Hello, Cinderfur," Rollheart greeted the black cat, "Let's get going." The black and white cat started walking down the hill to the barns, flicking his tail for the rest to follow. Smokepaw followed him, feeling excitement flow through him with every pawstep.

**Just to clear this up; If I write "Wolf" anymore It's supposed to be "Smokepaw". R&R**

**- Smokestar**


End file.
